The following relates to the piezoelectric material arts, sensor arts, actuator arts, and related arts.
Piezoelectric materials produce a voltage in response to an applied mechanical force, or conversely compress or expand in response to an applied voltage. Such materials are used in diverse applications, such as pressure sensors, touch-sensitive buttons or other user interface controls, audio speakers, microphones, actuators, and so forth.